Me Enamoré de Ti
by Misuky Taylor Kuso
Summary: Por favor pasen y lean, es mi primer Song Fic :3


**Hola a todos en FF, soy nueva aquí y espero que les gusten mis historias, y esta es una de ellas ^^U **

**Shun: Otra loca vino, qué bien ¬¬ **

**Yo: Cállate Kazami ¬¬ (aura maligna) **

**Shun: O.O vale me callo O.O**

**Yo: bueno…espero que les guste el songfic**

**AHORA A LEER….**

**Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

En la casa Gehabich, estaban 2 chicas platicando sobre ciertos chicos (Shun y Dan), y en el exterior...

Ok entonces esa le vas a Dan

Si. Y espero que diga que si. Shun nervioso

No estés ás voy a estar contigo para apoyarte

O no, no quiero que hagas una Shun

Aaaaaa pero aquí esta Dan

A mi que me importa, y Shun

En eso dan se iba a ir del lugar pero se dio cuenta de algo...

Oye es cierto... además... ESTA ES MI CASA ¬¬ Dan para luego entrar a la casa

*baboso*ó Shun con una gotita tipo anime

Adentro de la casa...

yyyyyyy-. Dijo Runo

Yyyyyyy? ¿Que? Alice

No le vas a decir a Shun...lo que sientes por runo picara

No... Claro que no le voy a Alice sonrojada

Valla si que te gusta cierto castaño

¡DAN! O.O...Que...a...se...S...ases...aquí Alice nerviosa

¿Qué no es obvio...? Dan sarcástico

¿Porque estas aquí? Alice nerviosa

Porque esta es mi Dan sarcástico

Oh... cierto... perdó Alice apenada

¡Te estas olvidando de tu hermano!...me decepcionas u. dan

Tú cá se te olvide que una vez no te acordaste de ir por tu prima al aeropuerto ¬¬

Bueno...ya me callo...O. dan asustado

Más te vale ¬¬ runo con un aura maligna

O.O

...

En eso se empezó a escuchar música...

En el exterior...

*Vamos Shun tu puedes, puedes hacerlo es tu oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes*-. Pensó Shun por sus adentros

Adentro...

Valla que hermosa melodía-. Dijo Alice para luego salir a su balcón

*Si supieras alice*-. Pensó Dan

¿Qué te traes dan? -. Susurro Runo a Dan

Es Shun... le va a dedicar una canción a Alice-. Susurro Dan

Es Shun...le va a dedicar una canción a Alice-. Susurro Dan

Ok...con eso estoy de acuerdo n.n-. Dijo Runo

¿Dijiste algo?-. Dijo Alice

Nada...no dije nada-. Dijo Runo nerviosa

Ok-. Dijo Alice

Afuera...

Más bien en el balcón...

Alice miraba a todas partes...para saber de donde venia la música y oyó que alguien empezó a cantar...

Shun...-. Dijo Alice

(Me Enamoré de Ti – Chayanne)

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma

Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"

Me enamoré de tí...

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...

Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...

Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"...

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

Ay cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

Si no estás conmigo... me quedo vacío

No hay nada que cambiar

No hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de tí...

Me enamoré de tí...

Alice...-. Dijo Shun

Shun...no lo pudo creer-. Dijo Alice en shock

Alice te quería pedir que...-. Dijo Shun nervioso

¿Qué? ¿Qué Shun?-. Dijo alice todavía en shock

¿Quieres...ser mi novia...?-. Dijo Shun todo rojo

Shun...-. Dijo Alice

Alice...-. Dijo decepcionado Shun

SI... SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA-. Dijo Alice y luego bajó al jardín y ahí estaba Shun

En eso Alice corre y se abalanza sobre Shun y este la carga dándole vueltas en el aire y luego la baja

Y luego Shun le da un beso en los labios a Alice y esta le corresponde, duraron un rato besándose hasta que se le acabo el aire

Te amo alice-. Dijo Shun

Y yo a ti Shun-. Dijo Alice para luego volver a besarse

FIN

**Espero les haya gustado amigos n.n **

**Shun: A mí no me gusto u.u **

**Yo: ¿Por qué no te gustó? ¬¬ **

**Shun: …no se n.n **

**Yo: SI SERÁS IDIOTA Ò-Ó **

**Shun: O.O Cálmate **

**Yo/Shun: Dejen reviews por fa =D **


End file.
